Infatuation
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Another attempt from Crocodile to seduce his Miss All Sunday, the fearless Nico Robin.


**Title: Infatuation  
****Theme: #20 - Fortitude  
****Pairings: Crocodile/Robin  
****Setting: Alabasta Arc**

**I'd still like to thank you for reading and reviewing (and I love those little emails that came into my email that says 'good morning love! Your story has been favorited!'). I always had the imagination that Crocodile had always been fancying Miss All Sunday / Nico Robin in secret. So here's a very short drabble!**

And to be honest, I'm writing this while listening to Jonas Brothers' song called 'Infatuation' (from Japanese Deluxe edition of A Little Bit Longer). I personally pride them for singing Japanese. It should be an opening song for One Piece. :p

Miss All Sunday has a lovely window, the view of blended Sahara and Vegas, desert and gambling city. In the mornings light crept in like yellow strings when she pulled the curtain open, and in the evening the sun looked like a healthy plump tangerine floating on a sea of yellowish abstract watercolour spreads. For that reason, Sir Crocodile would pass by her room and stood in front of her open door, pretending to look into the air to his lunatic imagination of what Miss All Sunday would assume as the ancient weapon revival, just to enjoy the view.

"You really do like the view, don't you?" Miss All Sunday said, hiding underneath her purple cowboy hat. She crossed her arms on her chest, leaning against the door.

"Miss All Sunday, you've arrived." Crocodile smiled slyly with thick cigar sticking out between his pearly whites. "Have you eliminated the traitors?"

"Consider the pair off the list," she explained, handling a piece of parchment which seemed crumply at the edges. "However, we have meddlers."

"Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile examined both the papers, then threw it on the floor. "These brats aren't worth my time at all. I will send Mr 3 to eliminate the Straw Hats."

"For a fresh pirate with a speedy raise of bounty, I'd like to see them try to defeat you."

"Nah, the sunset is even more interesting than that." Crocodile dragged his cape as if it gave him power and glam for the sun. He helped himself to her room and landed on a comfortable deep purple couch sitting majestically in the middle of the room, facing the window.

"You really do like the view, didn't you?" Miss All Sunday smiled, the smile which spoke of sinister and amusement mixed together – probably because he had gotten used of sneering on so-called 'victims' of Baroque Works before finishing them off. She doesn't like to kill, but snapping their bones is sufficiently satisfying. She'd like to give them the slightest chance of living. "If you really liked the room, why don't you take it?"

"No, this is yours. Unless you want to share."

He extended his hand to reach for Miss All Sunday's shoulders, causing her hips to fall slowly on the couch, joining him. She tossed her cowboy hat onto the coffee table, and looked at him with those calm brown eyes. "I'm not very fond of sharing."

"If I take it, where would I put you, my trustworthy right hand?" His hands massaged the back of her neck, slowly but intensely. It was – seemed to her – so supernatural that Sir Crocodile can be so seductive, even though she knew him behind the pirate-turn-town-hero image he has portrayed in front of helpless thin villagers of Alabasta. He liked the expression she flashed in bits of pleasure as his hands travelled to her back, trailing the little backbone humps.

"I appreciate that you used the word 'trustworthy'," Miss All Sunday smiled. This wasn't even the first time her boss had seductively laid hands on her. She always thought he was a lonely man who had the intentions to rule the world with legendary weapons, but clearly had forgotten to put 'satisfaction of sexual desires' into his side list. He probably thought she could be his backup plan for these lonely days.

But the woman, sexy by nature, managed to keep herself clean from the Shichibukai despite his seduction attempts. She appreciated it that he had never become those kind of men who forces a lady to sleep with him. Clearly, this Shichibukai respects his partner-in-crime seriously. He probably wanted to keep her trust. This 79 million Bellies bounty Nico Robin is the closest connection to the Ancient Weapon as he could manage to get.

Though at certain times, he admit, he can always blame this woman's sexy figure for keeping him aroused.

"For me to trust people, it's not easy." His rough thick fingers, which looked like five thin branded cigars, crept into the back of her purple mini skirt, playing with the elastic band of her lacy underwear.

"I feel special," Miss All Sunday replied, her hands moved on his thigh. She personally enjoyed seeing Crocodile like this, pulling her with those unseen strings for his own pleasure, without saying anything. She enjoyed putting him into this position, that he almost had what he confusedly wanted, just almost. She rubbed his thigh through the thick fabric of his pants, eyes on his face, seeking for that pleasurable look.

She brushed her hands against the hump between his legs. She found it amusing that with a few indirect touches, even, the little hump grew thicker and bolder, a piece of man flesh waiting to become a night glory. "You have your Devil Fruit powers," she leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "You know you can do anything to those who doesn't sprout body parts anywhere."

"I have no such intention."

"So I am a different case?"

She liked watching him blush, trying to keep his eyes open and pretend those ecstasy didn't hit him in the head. Never did he meet a man, so powerful, yet so weak to woman when his shield is off. "Miss All Sunday…"

She pushed him away when he suddenly sank his teeth onto the skin above his collarbone, which snapped Crocodile back to sanity. She got up quickly, giving off her signature laugh. "I thought we agreed my name is Nico Robin? I need a relaxing bath now, my journey was tiring."

Another failed seduction attempt from Crocodile. He smiled as he watched her made her way to the bathroom.

**Crocodile/Robin lovers, I'm sorry for that 'failed attempt'! I love Zoro/Robin too much to write about her and someone else.**


End file.
